Stepping Up
by bethanytokitoki
Summary: When tragedy hits Ted, Marshal, and Lily, they need to step up and take up a responsibility that they didn't expect to come for a long time. set in pre-series and season 5.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lily was sitting in her first art class of college. She was so excited and ready to start learning how to be a better painter.

She was also in a chipper mood because she met Marshal last night.  
'Marshal' she thought wistfully. He was so nice and sweet. So handsome and so tall. Lily likes 'em tall.

Lily was so lost in thought thinking about Marshal and being happy that he asked her out for coffee later that she didn't realize that the girl at the easel next to her was trying to start up a conversation with her. She jumped slightly when the girl tapped her shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry" the girl said "I didn't mean to startle you."

Lily looked at the girl and saw that she was smiling very kindly. She was Asian; with long dark hair with long bangs framing her face. She was slightly older then Lily, maybe 19 or 20. She was very pretty, not hot or beautiful, just pretty, a very simple pretty that made Lily hate her a little bit.

"I'm sorry." Lily said "were you trying to say something to me and I ignored you?" Lily asked the girl.

"Well yes, you were spacing and I was wondering if you were alright." Said the girl.

"I do that a lot." Lily said "I'm sorry." Lily said forlornly. "I've been working on it, just every now and then I get lost in a thought." She probably scared the girl away.

"Oh no, it's fine." She said smiling at Lily "My name is Mikoto Uchiha by the way." Mikoto said and stuck out her hand to shake hands with Lily.

"I'm Lily Aldrin." Lily said as she took Mikotos hand. "So are you taking any other art classes?" She asked her, trying to start up a conversation before class started.

"Oh yes." Mikoto said with slight glee. "It's my major so I'm taking all the required courses."

Lily got excited when she heard that. "Really? Art is my major too!"

"What other classes are you in?" Mikoto asked excitedly.

Lily listed her art classes. "That's practically my schedule." Mikoto said.

They then got into a discussion on art and how wonderful it was until class started.

After class Lily invited Mikoto to eat lunch with her later.

* * *

At lunch Lily had discovered that Mikoto and she got along great even with their age difference. Mikoto was 22 and was getting a degree in art because her family was art dealers and she wants a better understanding of art.

She was also married.

That had come to Lily as a shock since she was so young. But the man that she married sounds great. They had a 5 year age difference but that seems to not bother either of them.

But she kept her family name. See her family is one of those really wealthy Japanese family's that always wear kimonos. They didn't approve of Mikotos relationship with her now husband. So to please them she offered to keep her maiden name.

"What is your husband's name?" Lily asked her.

"His name us David Smith. My family really didn't approve of him."

"Why?"

"They wanted me to marry a wealthy Japanese business man. But I didn't want that life."

She was also very kind. She was probably the nicest person that Lily has ever met. And she made being nice seem so easy, even though it wasn't.

Lily also told her a lot about her life. About her parents, about how her mom was a hard worker and how that motivated her to also be one. And about how her dad was a slacker and made her strive to find a man who was better then him.

She also talked about Marshal.

"Does he have nice nails?" Mikoto asked her

"Um I don't think so."

"Good. All guys with nice nails are jerks. It's the truth."

They talked even more until they had to leave for class. But even then they kept on talking.

Before they even knew it, they had become close friends.

**New Fan Fiction! I have a problem *hangs head in shame***

**This story has been in my head for a while actually but it was originally going to be a Naruto and Full House crossover. But I changed it to this crossover. It might start out a little slow but it really picks up after a while. By chapter 5 at least.**

**And I am sorry to the people who follow me and want me to update my other things. But let me tell you this. I will only be updating Harry Potter and the Puppet Master and this one. I am taking off the other ones because they just no good.**

**Well there we go.**

**I love all who reads this far!**

**~bethanytokitoki **


	2. Chapter 2

Mikoto had been mildly surprised when she got home from her first day back at college. She was expecting to meet new people and for her classes to be interesting. But what she didn't expect to meet such a nice person like Lily.

Mikoto had greatly enjoyed their lunch together.

She hung up her coat and went to the kitchen to start on diner.

It was 30 minutes later that her husband, David, came home.

She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up, and spun her around. She let out a surprised laugh.

"David!" She exclaimed. "What has gotten into you?"

David put her down and sat her in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Mikoto! Wonderful news!" David exclaimed. "Oh just wonderful!"

Mikoto giggled at her husbands antics "what?" She asked him.

David seemed like he couldn't keep it in any longer as he burst out "they gave me a pay raise at work today!"

Mikoto broke out in a wide grin and stood up from her chair "really?!" She asked him.

David seemed at a loss for words but nodded his head so fast he looked like a bobble head on a mountain bike.

Mikoto engulfed him in a hug. He once again spun her around. They were so happy. The raise would greatly help them. Despite having copious amount of wealth. Mikoto's family only paid for her collage tuition, and that was because it was to help the family business. David and Mikoto depended on David's salary at the moment, and a forensic scientist didn't bring in as much money as you think it would.

"We should celebrate." Mikoto said "We should go out to eat."

"Well there was something else that I wanted to talk about." David becoming a little more serious.

"What is it?" Mikoto asked.

"Since we have more money now, I want to have kids. Soon."

Mikoto starred at her husband trying to process what he had said.

Were they really ready for kids? Even if they did have more money now, it would still be a big time commitment. Sure she had always wanted kids, but right now? Was she really ready? Where they?

She then looked at her husband and she remembered how much she loves him and how much he loves her. And that was all that mattered in her book.

"Alright." She said with a smile "lets have kids."

"Awesome!" David said with a fist pump "When do you want to get st-"

Mikoto cut him off by kissing him.

He got the massage.


End file.
